The explosive growth of the cell phone industry over the past several years has forced cell phone manufacturers to continually offer new and improved services with each generation of new cell phones. New services such as call waiting, caller ID, three-way calling, call forwarding, and voice dialing have become standard in the newer generation cell phones. In addition, the popularity of the Internet and the ease with which users can obtain and share information over the Internet have created new areas for growth. Given the pervasiveness of the Internet in our everyday lives, it is understandable why there is a great demand to access the Internet via a wireless device such as a cell phone. Many currently available cell phones and other wireless devices are equipped with browser software (often called “microbrowsers”) that enables the wireless devices to access hypermedia content on the Internet. However, many earlier generation wireless devices are not equipped with microbrowsers. The lack of a microbrowser restricts the ability of such devices to access hypermedia content on the Internet.
Limited Internet access has been provided to such wireless devices using a service known as Short Message Service (“SMS”), which is available on many such devices. SMS allows users of certain wireless devices to send and receive alphanumeric messages of limited length (e.g., up to 160 characters). SMS is similar to paging, however, SMS does not require that the wireless device be active and within range when a message is sent. If a wireless device is either inactive or out of range, the SMS message generally is held for a period of time until the wireless device either returns to active status or is within range.
SMS-based Internet access is primarily performed by a submission of one or more “keyword” messages from the wireless device to a predetermined address or telephone number serviced by a server. The server prepares an SMS message that includes the information based on the “keyword” and delivers the SMS message back to the requesting wireless device. An example of this type of access would be a request for a stock quote. The wireless user would enter the keyword “QUOTE” followed by the stock symbol. A server would receive the SMS message and the server would have to decode the keyword and attempt to obtain appropriate information requested by the wireless device. Once the quote value was determined, the server would create an SMS message containing the corresponding quote information and forward it to the requesting wireless device.
Wireless devices operate on several different standards throughout the world. The United States, for example, uses a digital cellular system based on a IS-95 and CDMA 2000 standard. Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”) allows many users to share a common frequency/time channel for transmission by spreading the individual call signals with different codes. Likewise, the European community utilizes a system known as the Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”). GSM is based upon a Time Division Multiple Access (“TDMA”) and a Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”) standard. Unlike CDMA, each user is given either a temporal or frequency slot to transmit their data. Both CDMA 2000 and the GSM systems utilize separated channels for transmitting data. These channels can be mixed for higher capacity throughput if needed. In addition, the channels can be either traffic channels or control channels.
The SMS messaging service is typically carried on a Standalone Dedicated Control Channel (“SDCCH”) in a GSM operating environment. The SDCCH channel operates independently of traffic channels (“TCHs”). Therefore, users of the cell phones may receive SMS messages while simultaneously carrying on a conversation with another user or transmitting data over the TCHs.
The SMS text messaging service handles almost 15 billion character-based messages per month worldwide. Given this enormous popularity, a new and revolutionary way of sending messages was developed that enhanced the already popular SMS. The Multi-media Messaging Service (“MMS”) can transmit messages containing text, graphics, photographic images, audio and even video clips between mobile devices using Wireless Application Protocol (“WAP”) and powered by new high-speed transmission technologies such as Enhanced Data rate for GSM Evolution (“EDGE”) and General Packet Radio Service (“GPRS”). MMS provides further possibilities in the latest technical gadgetry. What is needed, however, is a mechanism to integrate MMS into those areas of mobile communications with which wireless device users are most currently familiar, such as traditional mobile voice calls.